


8 Times Jeongin Helps his Hyungs and the Meeting where they Helped Him | OT8 Version

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [39]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8 is fate, Bang Chan-centric, Eight is Fate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Mentioned Rocky and Sanha from Astro, OT8, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, omg thats a legit tag, protective Stray Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Jeongin figures that his hyungs help him so much, they wouldn't hesitate to drop anything to do so, that he should do the same for them. Unfortunately, he forgets one of the most important things.Taking care of himself.---EDITED: k!m w00j!n who
Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 359





	8 Times Jeongin Helps his Hyungs and the Meeting where they Helped Him | OT8 Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I wrote it all at once and it's currently 1:30 in the morning when I'm posting it, so please forgive me for any spelling errors!
> 
> Requested from Anon named River!  
> "Can you maybe write a fanfic where Stray Kids all have problems and Jeongin helps all of them through it but forgets to help himself?"

Jeongin loves his hyungs. They always did so much for him, so Jeongin was trying to help them too! It was only fair, he figured, since the hyungs would drop anything for him. 

It started when Jisung lost his notebook. The boy was frantically looking for it all over the dorm, knocking stuff over and shoving things off of book shelves in order to search. Chan and Changbin had left earlier that morning in order to go look for it at the company and told Jisung to continue searching the dorm. 

Jeongin had woken up to a crash in the living room and rushed out there, finding Jisung on the floor. 

“Hyung!” the youngest ran over and knelt next to him. “Are you okay, what happened?” He hadn’t expected the older rapper to burst into tears and curl into a ball. 

“I can’t f-find my notebook! It h-has everything in there!” He said, and Jeongin felt for him. Really, he did. Jeongin used to do journaling back when he was still a trainee, and one time he lost his journal. It had been found by one of his friends in the end, but he had panicked just like Jisung. 

“I’m sure it’ll turn up, hyungie.” Jeongin said, gently rubbing his hyung’s back. It seemed to help calm the older down a bit. “I’ll help you look some more in the dorm if you want.” 

Jisung nodded and stood up, but he swayed a bit. Jeongin wrapped an arm around him and guided him to the couch, sitting the older down on it. 

“I’ll look hyungie, have you eaten or drank water today?” He asked, worried about his hyung’s dizziness. Jisung looked a bit guilty, and that was honestly all the answer Jeongin needed. 

He went into the kitchen and grabbed some apple juice and made his hyung a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He brought them into the living room and put them on the coffee table. 

“You need to eat, hyung. And the apple juice can bring your blood sugar up so you won’t feel so dizzy anymore.” He said with a concerned smile. Jisung smiled back at him.

“Thank you Jeonginnie, you’re really amazing.” Jeongin went about searching the dorm for the notebook, but about an hour later, Felix came in the door waving it around. 

“Sungie! It was in the dance practice room we were practicing in last night!” He said, and Jeongin smirked as Jisung grabbed his beloved notebook and hugged it to himself. 

“You two weren’t supposed to be practicing last night though.” He said, and he laughed at how face Felix’s face morphed into panic.

“Don’t tell Channie hyung, pleeeaaase Innie!” Felix begged, dramatically falling to his knees and bowing. Jeongin laughed and shook his head. 

“I won’t if you buy me ice cream! Just say you found it under Jisung’s bed or something.” He said, and Felix hugged him tight, repeating thank you’s. 

“You’re welcome, now clean this mess up before the others get back.” He said, going to the kitchen to get some water. He wasn’t really hungry. 

  
  


The next day came with another member in need. Seungmin. 

The boy looked ready to pull his hair out when Jeongin accidentally walked in on his youngest hyung sitting on the floor in the bathroom. 

“Minnie hyung?” Jeongin asked, catching the boy’s attention. He went and sat in front of his hyung, wiping away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. 

“Hyung is fine, Innie.” Jeongin didn’t believe him for a second. 

“Hyung, please. You can talk to me.” The younger said, and the slightly older looked hesitant before sighing in defeat. 

“I worked so hard on the choreo, but I keep forgetting it and I can’t do that kick as high as everyone else.” He said, and Jeongin cooed slightly. He took the older’s hands in his own and gently rubbed his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. 

“Minnie, that’s okay. Sometimes you can’t help your physical limitations, and remembering choreo can still be tough.” Jeongin said, and Seungmin started crying again. “Minnie, it isn’t a bad thing. If you want to try to be more flexible, then we can do stretches together everyday, and I’ll practice the dance with you more if you want to be able to remember it easier.” 

Seungmin continued crying, but he fell forward and into the younger’s shoulder. Jeongin rearranged them so that he was sitting against the wall and he brought Seungmin into his lap, letting the boy cry. 

He rubbed circles into the boy’s back, and soon enough the older had calmed down enough to leave the room, but even then Seungmin didn’t let go of Jeongin’s arm. They went into their dorm and Jeongin let himself be dragged over to Seungmin’s bed. They both made themselves comfortable and fell asleep after the maknae placed one more kiss on his hyung’s head. 

  
  


The next time one of his hyungs needed help, it was two days later. He had gone to the practice room in the evening to maybe refresh his memory on some older songs, but the room was already occupied. 

“Lix hyung?” He asked when the song his hyung was working on ended. Felix didn’t respond right away, instead he swayed a bit staring at the mirror. He only turned back when Jeongin stepped in and let the door close, the door bringing the boy out of his daze. 

“Oh, Innie, what are you doing here?” Felix asked with a smile. Jeongin gave a concerned look upon seeing the paleness of his hyung’s complexion. Combining that with the fact that he had just been unsteady on his feet made him very worried. 

“Go sit, hyung, take a break. And drink some water, do you have any?” Jeongin asked. Felix gave a defeated sigh (Jeongin had been hearing a lot of those recently) and went to the wall where his bag was and let himself slide down it until he was sitting. 

“I have water in my bag, yeah.” The aussie said as he searched through the bag in question. Jeongin nodded with a smile and watched as his hyung took a big gulp. 

“When did you eat last?” He asked, and he saw Felix freeze in the middle of drinking, seemingly thinking, before he went back to drinking a bit faster. 

He wasn’t fooling Jeongin. 

“I’ll take that as you either don’t remember or you haven’t today.” Jeongin said before getting a granola bar out of his bag and handing it to the younger. The reddening of the older’s ears as he unwrapped the bar gave him all the confirmation he needed. 

“It isn’t like I did it on purpose…” Felix muttered before taking a bite. 

“Which leads to my next question,” Jeongin said, and Felix looked a little scared, “how long have you been here practicing.” 

Felix put his head down and took another bite of the granola bar, chewing slowly. Jeongin swore he wanted to wrap this hyung in bubble wrap. 

“Got it, too long.” He said before he brought out his phone. 

“Wait what are you doing?” Felix asked, a touch of panic in his voice. Jeongin raised an eyebrow at the response. 

“Telling Chan hyung that you’re gonna meet him at his studio because you need to go home and to tell him to get Minho hyung to make food for you.” He said as he was doing just that. Felix reached forward to try to grab the phone, but he stood and put it in his pocket. 

“Jeongin, I don’t need to go home!” Felix said, a look of betrayal crossing his face. 

“Hyung, you almost passed out when I came in here, and you can’t deny it. You barely registered when I walked in, you swayed on your feet, and you were as pale as a ghost.” He heard a ping from his phone and he checked it. “Chan hyung said for you to meet him there in five minutes or he’s coming here and carrying you out like a toddler. His words, not mine.” 

Felix groaned, grabbing his bag and packing up his stuff. He turned around suddenly, but didn’t get too far before he swayed again. Jeongin got to him and let the older lean on him for support, wrapping an arm around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. 

“Yeah, you totally don’t need to go home.” Jeongin said sarcastically as he led both himself and Felix out the door and to Chan’s studio. 

When they got there, he knocked on the door, Chan opening it seconds later. His eyes widened upon seeing the maknae support his fellow aussie, and he gestured them inside quickly. 

“What happened?” He asked. Jeongin sat Felix down on the couch and turned to the leader. 

“He doesn’t remember when he last ate, refused to tell me how long he’s been dancing, and when I arrived he seemed to be disoriented. He didn’t realize when I had walked in even though I called out to him, and he swayed on his feet, so I had him sit down. He was also really pale. I had him drink water and he ate a granola bar that I gave him, but when he was packing his stuff I think he almost collapsed.” 

Chan’s expressions throughout the explanation morphed from confusion to concern, to worry, and then to a look of panic before he turned to the young aussie. 

“Felix, answer me. Did you eat today, and how long were you dancing?” Chan asked. Felix looked guilty now. 

“I had an apple this morning and,” Felix checked his phone for a second, “I guess I had been dancing for five hours.” 

Both the maknae and leader were shocked. Felix danced  _ five hours _ with just an apple on his stomach?

“You’re getting carried home, no exceptions.” Chan said, and Felix whined. “If you don’t like it, don’t pull this again. If you’re gonna dance, you need a meal. Being carried home and into the dorm so you can explain to everyone else what you did is gonna be your punishment, Lix. You know I hate doing this, but you have to learn.” 

Felix pouted, but he couldn’t blame his hyung. He knows what he did was stupid, but he really hadn’t meant to dance that long. He had lost track of time and then tried to learn a new dance. Jumper was a hard dance, and Cravity are pretty impressive dancers. 

Chan was packing his stuff up when Jeongin tried to walk over to the door to take his leave, but his hyung stopped him. 

“Innie, if you’re gonna go practice, you have to have had a meal before this and you can only stay two hours.” Chan said. Jeongin knew better than to argue after what just happened, and simply nodded. 

“Seungminnie and I ordered some take out before I came here, but he didn’t want to come with this time. I’ll be sure to set an alarm, and I’ll message you before I leave.” He said. Chan smiled and kissed Jeongin’s head. 

“When did you get so grown up?” Chan teased, and the maknae rolled his eyes playfully. 

“When I realized that my whole group is just a bunch of literal toddlers.” He said, yelping a bit when Chan smacked his arm. 

“Ya, you brat.” Chan went and grabbed Felix’s backpack and put it on as well. “Felix, come on.” 

Felix’s face turned red when he saw Chan’s arms extended. The younger aussie lifted his arms as well, and soon he was situated on the older’s hip. He hid his face in the leader’s shoulder to try to lessen the embarrassment, and maybe pass to anyone who saw him as being asleep. 

Jeongin went out of the room first and closed the door behind Chan since his hands were a bit full, and he took the keys from Chan and locked it too, before giving the keys back. 

“Remember,” Chan said, looking at Jeongin, “Two hours.” 

Jeongin pulled his phone out and set the alarm or an hour from that moment and set it, showing it to him. 

“Two hours!” He said with a smile. Chan smiled back and turned the other way and headed out, leaving Jeongin to his own devices. 

  
  


The next day, Jeongin found himself not knowing what to do when he saw Hyunjin staring at his reflection for a long time. He didn’t seem to know the younger was there, but he was staring so intently that Jeongin was afraid that any method he used to get the other’s attention would result in scaring him. 

He didn’t want that, but he had come to the bedroom to get the charger for his phone, which was at two percent. 

Jeongin finally settled for clearing his throat, and it worked well enough. The only scare seemed to be a little jump before the taller turned around. 

“I-Innie, how…” Hyunjin glanced back at the mirror, “how long were you standing there?” 

Jeongin went over to his charger and plugged in his phone, sending a quick text to Sanha that he would talk to him later before turning to his hyung. 

“I saw you looking at yourself in the mirror with an expression that was more than critical, for more of a time than would be considered healthy, if that’s what you’re asking.” He said, deciding to just get right to it. He knew that Hyunjin would deny everything he could. Speaking of, he saw the color drain from his hyung’s face. 

“I-Innie, I swear it isn’t what you think-”

“I’m not going to assume anything, Jinnie hyung.” Jeongin said softly, going over to his hyung and pulling him into a hug. “How about we sit and you talk to me, does that sound okay?” 

Hyunjin nodded, and Jeongin took that as his cue to guide him to his bed and he situated them against the back wall with pillows behind them so they don’t hurt their backs too much. 

“Talk to me Jinnie.” Jeongin said gently, taking one of the older boy’s hands in his own.

“I-I promise I haven’t done anything stupid like go on a super restricted diet or anything. I just… maybe I started working out a lot more to try to lose a bit more weight? But I kept eating. I know I can’t do stuff like that, not after what Chan hyung said to Felix, and not after what happened when Chan hyung came home with him yesterday.” 

Jeongin recalled coming home two hours after he had set his alarm. Apparently Chan had waited until he got home so he could call a meeting so Felix could explain things. He wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page, and to make sure Felix had a chance to tell them if the voices were too loud or if he just made a mistake. 

Apparently it was a combination of both, but the food part had been an accident, same with the time he had spent in the practice room. Felix explained to them that he intended to have more than the apple, but his stomach had cramped before he could, so he decided to just go to dance and have a big meal after that. However, he had lost track of time due to trying to learn a new dance, and then Jeongin had walked in. 

After a lot of thinking and considering, Chan had decided to not make Felix see a therapist. But only just barely. Felix definitely wouldn’t be leaving the dorm without someone watching him eat again, just as a precaution, and his time in the studio would be both monitored and timed. Chan even had Felix get on the scale in just his boxers to get an accurate weight. 

It wasn’t too low, which is how Felix isn’t being taken to therapy. Chan made it very clear, however, that if Felix were to go behind their backs in any way or lose weight that wasn’t meant to be lost, that the younger Aussie wouldn’t have a choice for his own safety. Felix agreed. 

So Hyunjin definitely didn’t want to be in that boat. He didn’t want to be a risk to his own health like Felix had been. 

“Jinnie hyung, it still isn’t too healthy to exercise more to lose weight when you’re already so skinny.” Jeongin said carefully. “You have muscles, but if you lose any more weight, you’ll be only muscle. It won’t look healthy.” 

Hyunjin felt tears escape his eyes at the thought. “I don’t want to look unhealthy, but… I feel like I don’t look as skinny as everyone sees me.” 

Jeongin felt his heart tug for his hyung. He had felt like that once too. He realized that this might be something a bit more than just his words can help, but it didn’t deter him. 

“Hyungie, whenever those thoughts happen, you can come find me and I’ll tell you how beautiful you are. I promise you that your body looks amazing and I will always be here to tell you that. Do you need to regress?” Jeongin said. Hyunjin shook his head and rested it on Jeongin’s shoulder. Jeongin kissed the older’s head before they settled into silence. 

  
  


Later the same day, after Hyunjin felt a bit better and said that he and Minho were going to the practice room to go over the routines for a bit, Jeongin found himself lying on the couch in the living room watching some show called Criminal Minds. He barely understood what they were saying, but it was good background. 

He was about to skip the episode because of some potentially triggering content, when there was a crash from the hyung’s room. Jeongin paused the episode and went to the bedroom in question and saw Changbin on the ground, groaning painfully. 

“Hyung, what happened?” He asked, and Changbin jumped a bit at the unexpected voice. 

“Sorry if the sound bothered you, Innie-ah.” He said. Jeongin shook his head and went over and helped the rapper stand up. 

“It didn’t bother me, it worried me.” He said. “What happened?” 

Changbin looked hesitant and he rubbed the back of his neck. Jeongin thinks he’s spending too much time with Felix if he’s now picking up on that nervous tick of his. 

“I felt dizzy for a moment, but-” Jeongin cut him off by dragging his hyung and pushing him to sit on Chan’s bed. 

“I’ll be back with water and a granola bar.” He said, and left before Changbin could protest. He came back relatively quickly and handed both to his hyung. 

“You didn’t have to, Innie, but thank you.” He said before taking a sip of water. 

“Do you know why you felt dizzy?” Jeongin asked. Changbin shrugged. 

“I had breakfast this morning with everyone else, in between feeding Lix, but I haven’t drank a lot of water. I think I either stood too fast or was dehydrated. Maybe both.” The older replied after a moment of thought. Jeongin accepted the answer and unwrapped the granola bar and handed it to him. 

“Still eat this, it’s been a while since breakfast.” Changbin chuckled at the action but did take a bite. 

“Where did little baby Innie go, huh?” He joked. Jeongin felt a bit of a pang in his chest, but he ignored it. He knew his hyung was joking. 

“He went to sit on the sidelines when the rest of you decided to act like children too. Only room for one baby, sorry.” He joked back, and Changbin laughed harder. 

  
  


Minho stumbled back into the dorm later that day, a while after Hyunjin had returned. Apparently the older wanted to work on creating some more choreo for their next comeback. Everyone knew that Minho never really pushed his own limits, so they let him be and figured if he wasn’t back in about two hours that someone could go get him. 

Jeongin had been sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of the ice cream Felix had gotten him when his hyung had walked in, and he immediately spotted something wrong when he looked up. Minho was limping. 

“Hyung!” Jeongin yelled as he raced over to help his hyung to the couch. Felix walked out after hearing the noise, and when he saw Minho, he went to him immediately. 

“Hyung, what happened?” 

“Lix hyung, he was limping, can you get an ice pack?” Felix nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Jeongin with Minho. 

“Hyung, where are you hurt?” Jeongin asked, and Minho looked a bit flustered. 

“My ankle. I don’t think it’s that bad, some ice should do it. I’ve had this kind of injury before, it was healed in a few days. I still have my brace.” He said, almost in a panic. Felix came back and handed Jeongin the ice pack after the younger finished taking off the older’s shoes. 

“Minho hyung, how did this happen?” Felix asked. Minho looked embarrassed to say the least, as he opened his mouth to explain. 

“I was trying out a spin, like how your friend Rocky from Astro can do, and I landed it wrong the second time.” 

Chan eventually came out into the living room, and took one look at the scene before sighing. It made tears fall from Minho’s eyes. 

“H-Hyung, I’m so sorry.” He said, his head down. Chan’s eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He went and sat on the couch next to the dancer and hugged him. 

“Minho, baby, no no no. I’m not mad at you, I promise.” 

Minho had explained to Chan what happened when he calmed down enough, and Chan agreed to not take him to the hospital tonight, but they would go to their doctor tomorrow morning to make sure it wasn’t actually worse than the boy thought it was. 

Minho didn’t like it, but he agreed because he knew a serious injury going untreated properly could completely ruin his dancing career. 

  
  


The next night, Jeongin didn’t really need to do much for Chan hyung when he found him in need of help at three in the morning. Chan had fallen asleep at his laptop at the dining room table, and when Jeongin spoke gently to him, it woke him enough to be coherent, but apparently not enough to fight to stay awake. 

“Hyungie, come on, let’s go to your nice soft bed, with your nice warm blankets.” Jeongin told him, using the softest voice he could find, almost sounding like an ASMR voice. Chan simply nodded and saved his work on autopilot and shut down the laptop before standing up. Jeongin wrapped a gentle arm around his hyung’s waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall and brought him to his room.

It was fairly simple to get Chan into bed and tucked in, and Jeongin even left a kiss on the older’s head, watching with a warm heart as Chan further relaxed into his bed after it. 

He checked one last time to make sure Chan was good before the maknae went back out to the living room and went on his phone. He wasn’t too tired, he could probably stay up a bit more. 

  
  


Jeongin had apparently fallen asleep on the couch, because he woke up on it. 

He stood and stretched a bit, groaning at the popping from his spine. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” He jumped at the voice from the kitchen, and went over to the next room to see Minho and Seungmin working on making breakfast. 

“Morning hyungies.” Jeongin said tiredly, hugging his hyungs from behind. Minho chuckled a bit and Seungmin ruffled his hair, but there was a certain concern in their expressions that Jeongin hadn’t seen. 

“Morning aegi. Do you want to go take a nap while I finish?” Minho asked, and he was shocked when Jeongin shook his head. 

“Can I help?” It took Minho a few seconds to respond, but he finally nodded. 

“Sure, do you want to get the eggs out of the fridge, and some vanilla from the cabinet?” Seungmin asked as he grabbed the bread. 

“Sure! Are you making french toast?” 

“Yup! After the week that everyone’s been having, we figured it would be a nice treat.” 

The rest of the time they worked on breakfast, it was relatively silent. Jeongin cracked the eggs and mixed the appropriate amount of vanilla extract, and then Seungmin did the dipping of the bread and the actual cooking. 

“Do you want to set the table now?” Minho asked, and Jeongin nodded eagerly. He went right to it, making sure every place had a plate and utensils, making sure there were napkins at each place too. 

Soon the food was done and being placed on a huge plate at the center of the table, so everyone could grab some. There was about enough for everyone to have three or four if they wanted, including some that could be leftovers. 

Minho was about to ask Jeongin to go wake everyone too, but they came out on their own. Chan being the last to leave his room with dark circles under his eyes. Minho would lecture him later. He wanted everyone to have a good breakfast. 

Jeongin smiled as he sat down and ate his two pieces of french toast, and watched happily as Felix ate three of them while laughing with Jisung about something. 

He was satisfied that he had helped his members. His hyungs deserved having someone helping them, since they were always helping him. 

  
  


… Somehow Jeongin had forgotten about the weekly meeting that was happening. Chan hadn’t counted the one for Felix as their regularly scheduled one, but as an extra one because it had been an emergency meeting. 

So here they were, sitting in that weird circle thing with most of everyone glancing his way. He was worried, he wasn’t aware of doing anything wrong so why were they looking at him so much?

Chan spoke up finally, calling the meeting to order. 

“I know I usually let others bring something up first, but I believe we all have the same idea right now.” He said, and then looked to Minho. 

“Jeonginnie,” Jeongin’s eyes widened, “we appreciate everything you’ve done for us, aegi, but you seem to be neglecting yourself in favor of us.” 

Jeongin was speechless. What were they talking about?

“I- What are you talking about, hyung? I was just helping out, you guys always help me, so it’s fair. I’m not sure how you think I’m neglecting myself?” 

“Innie, when you put me to bed the other night, it was three in the morning, and when you helped Minho and Seungmin in the morning, you had only gotten about three hours of sleep.” Chan was concerned, it was clear as day. But Jeongin didn’t find the lack of sleep a problem. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose, he just wasn’t tired. 

“Did the nightmares come back?” Hyunjin asked. Jeongin shook his head. 

“No, they haven’t. I just had a pretty large coffee earlier that day and I wasn’t tired.” 

“You seem to have gotten skinnier.” Minho said. Jeongin’s eyes widened in shock. 

“But not on purpose? I swear I always tried to eat a good amount and I never went to practice on nothing, and I always made sure to have granola bars and stuff.” 

“You haven’t skipped any meals, even by accident?” Seungmin asked. Jeongin thought back, and his face fell. 

“I… there was one day where I wasn’t hungry in the morning, but I had a bigger lunch to try to make up for it.” He said, now disappointed in himself. 

“Baby, as long as it was all accidents and you weren’t trying to hurt yourself, then we can accept that.” Chan said, and Jeongin sighed in relief. 

“You can even check me, I swear I haven’t done anything to hurt myself on purpose.” He said. Chan smiled and nodded. 

“I will, but only to put the anxiety of it to rest. I believe that you haven’t, but I do need to see for myself, okay?” Jeongin nodded and wiped his tears away. 

The rest of the meeting went as usual. Jeongin brought up Changbin’s little incident, getting a glare from him, but it was resolved quickly. Hyunjin himself even brought up his issue from earlier that week. 

It had shocked them, but they all gave reassurances that they would be there for him, and then Felix went and sat in his lap as a comfort. 

Minho even took the time to lecture Chan about staying up that late and falling asleep at the table. He said it was dangerous seeing as Chan could have fell off the chair and hit his head. 

Sheepishly, Chan agreed to not do his work at the table again, and would try to go to bed at a decent hour when they were on a kind of break. 

The meeting ended, and Jeongin was still happy that he was able to help his hyungs, but he swore to himself that he would do better to try to take care of himself and not cause his hyungs further worry.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twt! @StayDayPanda 
> 
> and leave a comment if you want! I love hearing from you!


End file.
